Episode 6633 (15th August 2013)
Plot Knowing he's been caught out, Cameron admits to Chas that he's been seeing Debbie for a few weeks, but he warns her about making a scene at the funeral. Nicola panics as she realises that she's made a mistake with the account number as Steve looks on, his plan coming together. Nikhil is devastated as he reads his eulogy and the entire congregation are deeply moved as he begs them to keep Gennie's memory alive for him and Molly. Steve offers her his own bank card to pay the contractor, insisting that he doesn't want anything from her. Nicola accepts. Cameron is more than uncomfortable as Chas gets up to read her eulogy. As she begins, her grief turns to anger and she directs it at Cameron but manages to reign it in but runs out of the church. Cain looks on realising there's something more to it. As Jude plays a video recorded from the day of Brenda and Bob's wedding of Gennie singing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' to the congregation, Cameron follows Chas outside but she shouts at him and walks away. Nicola is grateful to Steve as the transaction goes through and she begins to see him with new eyes. Brenda weeps as Gennie is laid to rest. Cameron tells Debbie that Chas knows about them. Cain questions Debbie but she tells him to back off. The villagers gather in The Woolpack for the wake and gossip about Chas. She walks in takes Betty's drink from the bar to the backroom, necks it and throws the glass at the wall, shocking Diane. Cain follows her through and Chas tells them both that Cameron slept with Debbie. Cameron arrives at the pub to talk to Chas, Cain moves her out of the way and punches him. Chas, Cameron, Debbie, Cain, Zak, Lisa and Charity move through to the backroom. Chas tells them that Gennie warned her of them having an affair but she didn't believe her and spent the last few days of her life hating her. She kicks Debbie out. Megan and Declan are troubled when the foreman needs an urgent word. He plays them both, stating that he wants £10,000 to keep quiet now the police are involved. Chas packs Cameron's things; she talks to Cain about how thick she's been. Nicola's annoyed to find Steve and Bernice at home with Jimmy when she returns from work. Cameron and Debbie argue over Chas finding out. She drops Cameron's things off at Tug Ghyll with Cain and they argue again. Debbie apologises to her but she calls them both cold and twisted and leaves. The villagers gossip about Debbie and Cameron at the wake. Declan is thrown that Nikhil still wants to go to Toronto. Nikhil says that he will tell his family when he's ready. The conversation turns back to Gennie at the wake as Zak raises a toast. At the graveyard, Nikhil lays a single rose next to Gennie's grave and says goodnight to his wife, overwhelmed with loss. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams (uncredited) Guest cast *Foreman - Cameron Stewart Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Home Farm - Office *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and car park *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Main Street Notes *Final appearance of Gennie Walker as she appears in a pre-recorded video. *'One and Only' by Adele is used as Incidental music over the final scenes of this episode ending with Nikhill Sharma breaking down at Gennie Walker's grave. Notable dialogue Chas Dingle: "One of the first times I met Gennie, me dad tried to grope her and she thought he was a tramp." --- Bernice Blackstock: "What's all this about?" Rodney Blackstock: "Chas walked out of the funeral." Diane Sugden: "But she came straight back in." Betty Eagleton: "This is supposed to be a solemn occasion, Diane. Not the hokey-cokey!" --- Chas Dingle: "Oh look, it's like Romeo & Juliet, but with more slags." Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes